Confession
by WhiteWings9
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke embarks on a romantic relationship. Shonen ai, obviously, and contains a mixture of light fluff and nitty gritty yaoi.


**

* * *

Disclaimer:** This is to clarify that DNAngel and its characters rightfully belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Summary: **Satoshi and Daisuke embarks on a romantic relationship.  
**Rating: **T+ (borderline M)  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Warning: **Contains sexual content, which also happens to be yaoi. S'all!  
**A/n: **Okay, this fic was doomed to just the one scene in the toilet. I may or may not update it. Depends on whether I get anymore ideas, but please do give me feedback; it's always lovely to hear others' opinions, and it makes me feel appreciated (literal translation: it boosts my big-headedness somewhat).**

* * *

**

More Than Friends: A SatoDai  
_**By Dark Butterfly 9**_

He stared into the bright, attentive ruby eyes, and found his mouth suddenly dry. His heart was beating a fast, steady rhythm, each thud sounding so loud he was convinced Daisuke could hear it. Swallowing a little and acting on an impulse, he reached a pale hand to caress Daisuke's cheek.

At the sight of spreading confusion on Daisuke's face, his mind sharply insisted that he should stop, draw back his hand.

_Ah … you are still attached to that boy, aren't you?_

He paused, wrecked with indecision, and Daisuke simply held his gaze with polite puzzlement.

_Those feelings …_

He looked into the warm, puppy eyes, wide with the innocence of a life filled with only pure thoughts.

… _they are just foolish, Satoshi-sama, and not fitting for you …_

Slowly, against better judgment, he leaned over Daisuke, hesitating slightly as his lips hovered a mere inch from his.

_Niwa Daisuke would never return your feelings._

_**You don't know that!**_

With a sudden burst of determination, he covered the small distance between them and pressed his lips against Daisuke's. Ruby eyes widened in surprise and arms instinctively shot up as a protective barrier, pushing him away. He drew back at once, his face turned away in shame as regret filled inside of him.

"Satoshi?!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, still avoiding his eyes. "I - please, excuse me."

"No, wait!"

He had gotten to his feet, prepared to leave, but Daisuke was holding his hand in both of his and pulling him back. He finally looked up, ready to repeat his apology, but it was never voiced.

Daisuke was kissing him.

And he was kissing him back.

His hand tangled itself into Daisuke's rich red hair, the other wrapped around his waist, pressing him closer. He felt Daisuke's lips parting slightly as an invitation, and he took it, pouncing on the chance as he slipped in his tongue obligingly. Daisuke moaned as he explored the inside of his mouth, pressing harder into the kiss as his tongue plundered deep into his throat, tasting an innocent sweetness of strawberries.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled away, rather reluctantly, for breath. Daisuke was blushing a bright, crimson red rivalling his shock of hair, looking terribly cute in his sudden awkward shyness.

"H-Hi," he blurted suddenly, turning redder at his choice of word.

Smiling, resting his forehead against his, Satoshi whispered back, "Hi." And leaned closer to steal another kiss.

* * *

He kissed him with a fiery passion, interlocking his lips with his as Daisuke clumsily kissed him back. Slowly, Satoshi worked his way down Daisuke, from his mouth to his chin, then his neck, littering sweet, lingering kisses all over his sensitive skin before latching his mouth over his pulsing vein.

"Oh!" Daisuke gasped as he felt him teething the particularly sensitive spot. He took a shuddering intake of breath, trembling from the sensation as he panted, "Satoshi - s-someone - might see - u-us!"

Wordlessly, Satoshi pushed him into a toilet cubicle and kicked the door shut, leaning him against the wall as he licked at the sore mark on his neck. He pressed his body against Daisuke's, his lips brushing against his ear, panting hot breath that stirred strands of his soft red hair, and rather forcibly grinded his hips against his, causing him to gasp.

"Satoshi, please!" Daisuke whimpered breathlessly, his body tensed in discomfort. Satoshi stopped immediately and pulled away.

"Sorry," he whispered, ashamed, absent-mindedly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

An awkward silence hung over the boys as they stood in the cramped space, panting a little as they regained their breath. Satoshi's eyes were fixed downwards, and Daisuke hoped he had not hurt his feelings when he protested. He tried to convey that with an apologetic look, but Satoshi was avoiding his gaze.

"Um, Satoshi?" Daisuke said tentatively, and Satoshi slowly looked up, his bright azure eyes unblinking with a sincere admission of guilt. Without another thought, Daisuke pressed his lips against Satoshi's in a soft kiss, took his hand in both of his and, with a coy, sheepish smile, gently pressed it in between his legs.

Satoshi physically jumped as his hand made contact with the warmth of Daisuke's crotch. He looked questioningly into Daisuke's flushed face, seeking for consent, and Daisuke gave it with a small nod. Slowly, Satoshi shifted him so that his back rested against the closed door, leaned over to kiss his parted lips and gave him a gentle, teasing stroke. Daisuke groaned into the kiss, his eyes closed as the stroking carried on. He felt another hand tugging at his belt, expertly manoeuvring to unbuckle it on its own and undo the zipper, before the other eased itself down his trousers to encase his hardening member.

Letting out a small whimper at the skin contact, he half opened his glazed eyes to watch Satoshi, saw his concentration breaking with a warm smile. "How does this feel?" he whispered seductively, giving his member a teasing rub. He gasped, shivered, and opened his mouth to say something in reply, but no words came out, only a loud moan he quickly tried to stifle for fear of attracting attention.

With a quiet, appreciative chuckle, Satoshi brought Daisuke out fully before withdrawing his hand. Daisuke could only stand and watch, helpless with desire, as his lover dropped to his knees, parted his lips, and took in the tip of his member into his mouth, his warm, moist tongue giving his slit a teasing lick.

"Satoshi!" he cried out, a shiver running up his spine, tingling with pleasure. Smiling at the sound of his name, Satoshi proceeded to engulf his member right up to the hilt, his tongue sliding wetly around it, tasting him, as he began to suck.

With a hitching gasp, Daisuke weakly tousled his soft, powder blue hair, his hard, uneven breathing encouraging Satoshi to continue suckling with more vigour. Before long, a regular, rhythmic pace was set, forcing out harsher and harsher pants from Daisuke as he drew closer and closer to an orgasm. The bitter, salty taste of Daisuke's pre-cum amplified Satoshi's fervour, and Daisuke yelped as the pace raised a notch, all thoughts of precautionary subduing evaporated.

"S-Satoshi," he wheezed painfully, gulping as cold perspiration beaded his heated skin. He said no more after that as long, drawn-out moans tumbled out of his parted lips, interjected with harsh pants and heavy groans. The pressure within him climbed steadily, forcing him ever closer to a climax, and he began to will himself to a release, to ease the pressure.

With a low, hoarse cry, Daisuke ejaculated into Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi swallowed the cum hungrily, his eager tongue lapping at his member for every last drop, savouring the unique taste of his lover. When he finally pulled away, fully satisfied, Daisuke heaved a huge, contented sigh, basking in the afterglow, watching through half-lidded eyes as Satoshi rose to his feet.

"Hi," he whispered, smiling, slightly flushed.

"Hi," Daisuke returned shyly, just as the school bell rang to signal the end of lunchtime.

**

* * *

A/n: **Okay, I am very likely to update this one day. It has become my pet project, for some reason . I would very much appreciate reviews, so please do leave me one. It goes without saying that I accept only constructive criticisms, blahdy blah blah, and encouragements are always good. Erm, that's it. Thanks for reading! Till the next chapter (I shall avoid giving deadlines for I always never keep to them), bye!

* * *


End file.
